


come with me?

by hellavenue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Comic Clint Barton, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Maria Hill, Lesbian Sex, Maria Hill Feels, One Shot, POV Maria Hill, PWP, Post-Iron Man 1, SHIELD, Short One Shot, Smut, and natasha is the black widow, black widow before joining shield, hell yeah, maria is still a rookie, my first smut ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenue/pseuds/hellavenue
Summary: au, where maria (still a rookie agent) is sent to look for black widow on some event but has a flashback and THE black widow, is the one who makes sure maria's all right (but maria doesn't know it's her).
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	come with me?

**Author's Note:**

> so. i wrote my first smut fic ever. yes, hello.  
as always, many thanks to my lovely beta reader, @directorhill ! (we're literally 12yo.)  
enjoy!

Saying the devil's paternoster, she zips her red dress up. Maria Hill hates dresses. Maria Hill hates wearing stilettos. Maria Hill hates putting makeup on. But Lara Palmer, her cover, does not so she bites the bullet and makes a mental note to make sure Phil Coulson will not drink coffee for the next 7 days. She gives herself the last critical look in the mirror, curls her red-painted lips and grabs a small black purse with her fake ID in it. The taxi has already been waiting for her when she exits her fake apartment, so she quickly opens the door, throws a quick and cloying “hello” to the driver and gives him the address of the building where Black Widow is to make an appearance today’s night. She is skeptical of it, but the information S.H.I.E.L.D. has somehow managed to get out of some source, seems quite reliably and she, as a rookie agent, can do nothing but trust the organization.

It is 8 PM when Maria gets to the named place and she can feel how stressed she is. It is her first serious mission since she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Moreover, she is there to capture the Black Widow herself. The mission itself seems pretty simple. Get to the fancy party, spot the female assassin, stop her from killing some very important guy and call for backup. Obviously, she has a backup team. She is still a rookie after all. But what is the backup for when they do not know how the Black Widow actually looks like?

It is the shittiest plan in the whole world.

Maria makes her way to the bar and settling on a barstool, she orders scotch whiskey. Keeping an eye on the rest of the ballroom, she takes a long sip of her drink and heaves a sigh. It has been a year since she was discharged from the army but because so many things have happened to her, it feels like 5 years. With S.H.I.E.L.D.’s help, she was able to leave the army without any further troubles and get the job at the organization, finally having money to buy her own washing machine by ending up as a secret agent.

She has never went back to Chicago, to her father. She does not even know if he is still alive. She also broke up with her girlfriend, a cheater. She moved to New York-

“Eye candy, I’m bored. Is there any sight of our itsy bitsy spider?” Barton’s voice can be heard through her comms, interrupting her expatiation on life.

“Not yet. Also, when did you come up with this stupid name?” She presses the button of the gadget and takes another sip of alcohol.

“I’ve heard someone calling you that on the carrier. Aww man, watcha drinkin’? I’d die to drink some coffee. Oh my, what a cute dog is going down the street!” the man chirps in her earpiece.

“Focus, Hawkeye. Over and out,” she murmurs.

From all of the available people, her backup team consists of Clint Barton, an 11 year old boy trapped in a 25 year old body. He is amazingly skilled with his bow and arrows (it is the 21st century for god’s sake), Maria has to admit that, but stupid as a goldfish. He had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. 2 years before Maria did and although they are the same age, the woman finds herself way more sober-minded than her assigned partner.

It is the 5th time Maria changes her position, leaning against the wall and playing with her bracelet. She is annoyed and pretty tired but who would not be after 3 hours of doing nothing but staring at the crowd of people and not knowing who to look for?

A group of waitresses pass Maria, carrying a huge cake with sparkler candles stuck in it. The noise and blinding flash of sparks make her head spin and breath go irregular.

She is no longer at the banquet.

_ “Hill, move your fucking ass!” Her commander screamed as she quickly buttoned up her jacket. _

_ A few minutes later, Maria buckled up in a military vehicle with other people of her troop that had been assigned to cover a ridiculously important billionaire, Anthony Stark. He was sitting in the car in front of them, probably talking to her coworkers. Maria exhaled and tightened her grip on the machine gun in her hand. She had a bad feeling about this one and she was not wrong. On their way back from the presentation of weapons in Jericho, they were attacked by a group of local terrorists. With widening eyes, Maria could only observe as the first car was set to fire and exploded, stopping the whole caravan. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder and shouted something in her direction and Maria faintly left the car. Her feet moved her towards the first car and she kneeled beside the body of her best friend, Benny, whose eyes were no longer caring and full of love. Maria screamed for a medic and held his hand, letting a few tears to roll down her cheek. The last thing she remembered was another explosion and the sound of a machine gun. _

“Hey, are you all right?” An unidentified person touches her shoulder and Maria finds it difficult to find the strength not to punch them.

“Um, yeah. I’m fine,” she throws a quick glance at the woman standing beside her, her mind being half absent.

“Here,” she says softly and hands her a pack of tissues. “Your mascara has kinda smudged. Let me?”

Maria nods her head and the woman licks the corner of tissue with her pink tongue and delicately touches the skin under Maria’s left eye. Her movements are slow and gentle, fingertips of her other hand lightly brushing against the agent’s cheekbone and jawline. She steps back once she’s done and shots another smile at Maria.

“Thanks.”

“You know, it’s all right to not be fine.”

“Yeah,” Maria answers.

‘Especially when you are trying to catch the world’s most dangerous assassin and you do not even know how she looks like. Oh, and when you are randomly having flashbacks in public.’ Maria thinks to herself.

“Somebody once said that sometimes you have to push yourself to the breakpoint, so you know how much pressure you can take,” the woman says and Maria stares at the floorboards.

“That’s really true,” she answers and finally looks at the stranger.

Her eyes meet with the green ones, full of curiosity and sympathy. Maria swears this is the most beautiful shade of green she has ever seen. Blonde hair cascades down her shoulders in soft curls, melding with a green tight-fitting dress.

Maria licks her lips. 

“Natasha,” the woman, Natasha, smiles at her and offers her a hand.

“Lara,” Maria can see the other woman smirking for a brief second.

“My boyfriend’s dumped me over a text message,” Maria says unexpectedly. “I must have got lost in my thoughts for a brief second,” she adds and leans against the wall behind her, crossing arms on her chest.

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” the blonde smiles sadly and takes Maria’s hand. “What would you say for a drink then? My treat. Cheers to singles,” she winks.

Maria nods because what can happen in the last 30 minutes of the banquet? She sits at the barstool and listens to Natasha, explaining her connections to the owner of the party. Maria does not really focus on the story, scanning the ballroom alternately with Natasha’s body because she is only human after all. She picks up the most important phrases from their chit-chat like: “working for him for 2 years”, “signs big deals”, “new investments”, and less important like: “his old father can’t stop staring at my ass whenever I cross his office.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your presence on tonight’s banquet,” Maria gets up from the barstool and excusing Natasha, she fakes dialing a phone number and presses the button on her earpiece.

“The party’s just finished. Sadly, I didn’t meet Mrs. Web tonight. Don’t wait for me, I’ll be home late.”

“All right, bro, packing up my toys then. Stay safe, Maria or I’m gonna get to eat two donuts tomorrow. Hawkeye’s out.”

“Sorry, my overprotective brother,” Maria shoots her an apologetic smile and puts her phone back in the black purse.

“Cute. So. Still want to have that drink?” the blonde smirks.

“D-drink?” Maria asks unsure what the smaller woman is referring to.

“I asked if you wanted to grab another drink at some less stodgy place?”

Maria Hill had a rough night. And even if Fury is going to punish her because of the failed mission, she can at least enjoy the rest of it.

“With pleasure.”

* * *

“I know it’s a long shot but come with me?” Natasha outshouts the music, putting one of her hands on Maria’s naked knee.

Natasha is a beautiful woman and Maria would have to be dumb not to take up her offer. It has been a while since she fucked someone and if a beautiful girl is down for it, why in the world would she turn her down?

Maria nods an agreement and allows herself to be pulled by hand by the blonde through the crowd, towards the exit. They hail a cab and Maria exhales as Natasha’s plump lips brush against her jawline, her hand caressing agent’s knee through the whole journey god knows where.

As soon as Natasha opens the door to her hotel room, Maria pins her to the nearest wall and running her fingers through Natasha’s hair, she gently bits her bottom lip. The blonde touches Hill’s back with her velvet fingertips and the agent is fighting an urgent need to moan. Maria moves her hands to Natasha’s neck, choking her lightly, hoping her top energy will not scare her gorgeous company off. However, Natasha smiles against her lips, as though she is able to read the other woman’s mind. Maria slowly takes her hand away from the blonde’s throat and replaces it with her hot tongue, trailing the veins on the neck and thereby bringing goosebumps all over Natasha’s skin. She kisses her neck and after a moment, she moves back to Natasha’s soft and plump lips. 

How did she end up in this position? Well, technically the moment the banquet finished so did her work for today. She has no strings on her until 9 AM when she is to go back to the headquarters and deliver the report. But for now, she has other things to take care of.

Maria moves her hands to Natasha’s butt and without breaking the kiss, she lifts her up. Natasha wraps legs around Hill’s torso and cups her face in both of her hands, kissing her tenderly.

The only sound that can be heard in the hotel room is their irregular breathing. Maria gently puts Natasha on the king bed, leaning towards her and capturing her lips with her own once again that night. The agent sits on the top of her lover and slowly breaks the kiss, taking a moment to watch Natasha with an amusement.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Maria whispers in the twilight, caressing blonde’s velvet cheek.

Natasha puts her hands on Maria’s hips and moving them up and down, stares into Maria’s eyes. Green irises are carefully observing her as Maria unzips Natasha’s long green dress and helps her take it off, her hands tracing light skin. Maria gulps at the sight of a corset in the same color. Natasha smirks and bits her bottom lip as a surprised expression appears on Maria’s face when she spots that the green lingerie contains a garter belt as well.

“Like what you see?” Natasha whispers chastely and if Maria didn’t hold her breath she is almost sure she would miss what the other woman said.

Her heart is beating fast. Really fast. Of course, Maria is not a virgin. She has fucked a lot of girls. She fucked Chicago girls on High School parties, in her hood. Hell, even the army girls when she joined the corps. But never has she felt so turned on by a girl who looks like she was painted by Leonardo Da Vinci himself. She looks so ethereal that Maria is scared that with one ill-considered movement she will make Natasha disappear. 

China doll.

Angel lost on earth.

Sultry demon.

Maria nods and takes her own dress off, leaving herself in black lingerie only. Natasha’s hands find their way to her abs and Hill lets out a soft chuckle when the blonde gasps, feeling solid as rock muscles. Maria takes the other woman’s hands in her own and gently trails them over her abs. She slowly grinds on Natasha and delicately tilts her head back, biting on her bottom lip. Natasha slightly lifts her hips and when Maria grinds again, she lets a quiet moan escape her mouth. Maria moves from Natasha’s body, never looking away from the green eyes, and sits up on the covers, lowering her lips to the blonde’s thighs. She kisses the right one first, gently and slowly, moving to the inner thigh. Barely palpable, Maria brushes her nose against Natasha’s green panties acknowledging the fact, the material is soaking wet. She smiles to herself and continues kissing, this time the left inner thigh. She can feel hips being pushed towards her and Hill decides to finally end the teasing.

Maria catches her thumbs on Natasha’s panties and gives her a meaningful look.

“Don’t just take my corset off,” she breathes and as soon as she feels Maria’s tongue on her, she clasps the sheets under her.

Maria regulates the tempo of her movements to Natasha’s breathing. She can feel the blonde’s body trembling with every move of her tongue. Maria lets loose a gratified murmur when Natasha slides her fingers into Maria’s hair. 

“Fuck,” the first moan escapes blonde’s mouth. “Don’t stop. Please.”

The  _ please  _ word acts on Maria like a trigger. She switches the tongue with her fingers and leans towards Natasha to kiss her.

“Don’t hold it,” Maria whispers to her ear, gently biting her earlobe.

She can feel Natasha tightening on her hand and seconds later, the woman lets a loud moan out of her.

Maria does not even realize when Natasha screams her real name, not the cover one.

Her movements slow down and she flops next to Natasha, panting loudly. Natasha rolls on her side and moments later sits on top of Maria.

“Let me return the favor,” the blonde whispers.

Maria stares into green eyes for the whole night.

Maria wakes up to the cold sheets beside her. She stretches and smiles at the memory of last night’s events. She is used to waking up alone or to be the one who leaves early. One night stands are an integral part of her life. She still can smell the scent of sex and Natasha’s perfume. However, her good mood disappears as soon as she picks up the note from Natasha’s side of the bed.

_ Good morning, _

_ I was the source who gave S.H.I.E.L.D. the information on Black Widow’s appearance on the banquet. I wanted to see you up close. You fascinate me, Agent Hill. Looking forward to our next meeting. I believe it will happen very soon but under not so happy circumstances. _

_ Love, _

_ Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow. _ _ Славянская тень*. _

Maria feels herself going pale as she reads the short letter. She fucked the Black Widow. She met her. And she actually made it alive.

A week later, Clint Barton is boasting about capturing the Black Widow. But Maria knows it is Natasha who allowed him to do so.

“Did you miss me, Agent Hill?” Natasha asks as Maria passes her on the Helicarrier corridor.

She says nothing. The Black Widow gives a laugh and allows her guards to led her to the gym.

* * *

* the slavic shadow


End file.
